


of careers and quidditch

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Career Advice, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, it's very slice of life, quidditch talk, this is a pro quidditch family yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Fifth year Lucy discusses careers with Slughorn and Quidditch with her father.





	of careers and quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> from the previous work and some timeline configuration and creation, I figure Lucy was born in 2000, making her first year 2011, and this year 2016 which is apparently Slughorn's last year. But all this is made up anyway so we can just ignore all that if we want to. just as some information

Professor Slughorn had always called her Miss Weasley. She thought it was probably because he had taught more Weasleys than Woods, or maybe because he just forgot the second part of her name. Anyway, when she knocked on his office door for her career advice, he looked up, smiled and said “Ah, Miss Weasley, come in.”  


He had never had a Weasley in his house before, that’s what he said the first time he invited her to the Slug Club. It made her an oddity in addition to the daughter of a Quidditch player, and the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. Molly had told her that Slughorn liked to collect students, and that he would probably try to collect her. She found she didn’t mind it, and that having a good relationship with your head of house couldn’t hurt.  


She smiled politely and sat at the chair on the other side of his desk. She had spent hours combing through the leaflets he had passed out a few weeks ago, in preparation for this meeting.  


“Your classes going alright?” he asked, “No trouble?”  


“Just fine professor.”  


“And you’ve begun studying for your OWLs I’d imagine.”  


“Of course. I started studying over the summer.”  


“Excellent,” he beamed at her, “Now, why don’t you tell me some of the jobs you’re considering. I do hope you’ll be joining me in Potions next term, I accept Exceeds Expectations readily, and even Acceptable in some cases. Your Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron for example, both Exceeds Expectations OWL students I accepted in their sixth year. Potions in a crucial subject for many jobs. It’s a shame your sister didn’t return after her fifth year.”  


Lucy nodded, very used to Slughorn’s tangents, usually about himself and potions and also well aware of how much Molly detested potions.  


“But anyway, what were you thinking about?”  


She pulled out the pile of leaflets, shuffled through them, and set down the one on the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and slid it towards him.  


He picked it up and said, “Ah” again.  


“My father works in Magical Transportation,” she said, even though she was sure he knew that already and sure that he was aware of how high up in Magical Transportation her father was, “But the work is dreadfully boring, not that I’d ever tell him that.”  


She tilted her head and nodded in a kind of “but what can you do” motion. She knew exactly the kind of humor and tone Slughorn liked and appreciated.  


Like she thought, Slughorn chuckled, “That is is. International Magical Cooperation can be very difficult to get in to. You’ll want to try for as many OWLs as possible. Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts. All your basics. You’ll also want to focus on History of Magic, particularly relations with other countries and peoples. I would say Muggle Studies wouldn’t go amiss given events like the Quidditch World Cup when we must deal with Muggles. I know you’re taking that. Herbology, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy you can probably drop next year if you like although don’t let your professors know you heard it from me. Only keep them if you’d like to continue them for your own enjoyment, but if you need to focus, I would focus on your core and Muggle Studies.”  


“Professor Longbottom will be sad to see me go.”  


Slughorn chuckled again, “He’s always sad to see his students go. I have faith in your ability to get a job in the department after you graduate, especially if you keep upr your current work ethic for your OWLs and NEWTs, and given the family you have in the Ministry now. It pays to know people Miss Weasley, always remember that.”  


Lucy crossed her legs at the ankle and smiled, “Thank you sir.”  


“If there’s nothing else my dear you’re free to go. Will I see you at my dinner this weekend?”  


“You will of course. I don’t know if Molly will make it. Quidditch practice is picking up, given how close it is it the last game.”  


“Oh of course,” Slughorn said, “I am used to the dreadful schedule the teams keep.”  


Lucy stood up and picked up her bag. She had Divination in a bit, and she had to trek all the way up to that attic and hope she wouldn’t be late.  


“Thank you again professor,” she said, smiling again. Her father always said that you should say thank you at least twice when someone is in a position to help you out, but not more than three times, because then it seemed like it was false.  


“Take care Miss Weasley, let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”  


“I will,” she nodded, and ducked out of the office, fairly certain she had made a good impression. She knew that Slughorn was probably going to be a fair grader, but it wouldn’t hurt to be on his good side when the exams rolled around. Especially if she ended up with an Acceptable in Potions. He’d be much more inclined to allow her into his NEWT level class if he liked her.  


Angie was waiting for her outside, so they could walk to Divination together. Angie actively despised Divination, but took it because she refused to drop it after they started two years ago because she wanted to give it a fair shot at least. She wanted to be a healer, and had little need for the subject, so she figured she would just do terribly on her OWLs and it wouldn’t be a problem any more.  


“How’d it go?” she asked.  


Lucy smiled, “Just fine. It’s like I thought, he said I ought to focus on the core classes and Muggle Studies.”  


“You’re gonna do fine,” Angie said, “Shall we begin the journey? I can’t wait to not be able to divine anything.”  


“I don’t know why you didn’t just drop it Angie,” Lucy said, falling into step beside her friend.  


Angie gave a long suffering sigh, “Dad says we don’t quit anything, but I take that to mean that when we get a P on our OWLs that’s not so much quitting as it is being forced out, so I’m using a loophole in my owl philosophy.”  


Lucy rolled her eyes, “Clever.”  


“Aren’t I?”

Dear Dad,  


I had my career meeting with Slughorn and he seems confident enough that I can land a job at the Ministry. He told me to focus on my core subjects for my OWLs, plus Muggle Studies. Granddad will like that. If there’s any other subjects you think I ought to try, let me know. I know you have friends in Magical Cooperation, so if you ask them nicely what OWLs they focused on, and they tell you please, please pass that information on to your dear daughter.  


Everything’s fine here. People are completely stressed out about the OWLs, which is fair and relatable. I’m trying not to worry too much, but they are important after all. Angie can’t wait to completely fair her Divination one so she can quit. Juliette says she has to focus on Care of Magical Creatures, since the current plan is Magizoology. We’re doing fine and have drawn up a study schedule that would put Aunt Hermione’s planners to shame.  


I’m begging you to let me and Molly see Dad’s game next weekend. I’m sure Professor McGonagall wouldn’t mind if you borrowed us since it’s the League Cup after all and she loves Dad so much. I’m desperate to see it and so’s Molly. Dad will back us up on this. If the game goes into Monday we can come back, but given Puddlemere’s wicked fast Seeker this season, I highly doubt that.  


Anyway, please let me know as soon as you can so I can start sucking up in Transfiguration. Molly is probably going to write you a similar letter, so know we’re on the same page about this, and you know we’re doubly powerful together.  


Tell Dad I love him and hope to see you both next weekend!  


Love,  
Lucy  


Luce-  


For Merlin’s sake, as long as McGonagall approves you can see the game. Don’t tell James or he’ll be begging Ginny to take him out for every game and don’t tell your Uncle Harry. If he asks, make something up. I can’t say no to you two and your father. Besides, I want to see Puddlemere win too, and I’d feel bad if they do and you both missed it. I’ll write to her after this is sent and I’d imagine she’ll let you know either way as soon as she gets it.  


I’m glad your career meeting went well. I’ll ask around at work and see if I can find anything special you ought to focus on, but it sounds to me like a good mix you have there. History of Magic would be my main focus, as well as Charms. Potions less so but make old Slughorn happy.  


Let your sister know I’m writing to McGonagall and take care of yourself.  


Love,  
Dad


End file.
